world_war_mutantfandomcom-20200215-history
History
The y'ear 2015' 15th, 2015 AM Abandoned Warehouse James would be seen walking downstairs to some sort of vault. The lights turned on; they shined over hundreds of tall robots. James thought, "The time has come, the world will suffer no more." James walked over to a control panel and tapped on the screen where it said "Activate". The ceiling would open and the robots flew out to different destinations. Florida 20th, 2015 PM Miami Beach The Young Avengers would be having the time of their lives as they spent some free time relaxing and playing on the beach. A beautiful day...maybe the most perfect day. Several loud explosions could be heard just off the coast. The Young Avengers go into action. Seeing these metal robots shooting rockets at everything causing nothing but destruction; the Young Avengers act quickly. It comes to the realization that the robot adapts to their movements and powers. Noh-Varr calls out "Be unpredictable!" But even that didn't help much. The robots adapted to their actions and hypothesized their future actions. One of the robots took a street lamp pole and shove it through Hulkling. Wiccan yells and tries to go help but is knocked off his feet by a near explosion. The robot walks up to Hulkling and explodes its power core inside of its self killing the robot and Hulkling. Wiccan sees this and mourns until getting kicked in the stomach and sent into a building. Speed runs through the battle zone knocking robots off their feet but is soon caught in an explosion dying. Miss America can be seen fighting 3 of these robots. She rips one apart with her bare hands and takes off into the air. The robots follow her flying after her. One of the robots grabs her leg and drags her back down. They'd land hard into the ground. The other robot lands next to her. Both robots then overload their power core and explode turning Miss America to ash. Noh-Varr triple flips over 2 robots while shooting a laser through their cores. The robots would drop to the ground exploding. Noh would dash forward, jumped, and slid under a robot shooting a laser up and through the power core. He'd stop and looked around as the robot behind him exploded. Kate would fire an arrow into the shoulder gears of a robot. She'd jump over and beach table and let it shield herself from the arrow exploding the robot. Another robot flew down from the sky smashing through the table and kicking her 10 meters away. It would hold out its arm sending a rocket at Kate's feet. Noh-Varr would be seen running at her but it was too late. Kate died. Wiccan got up and stood looked over the battle zone seeing most of his friends dead. He'd shed a tear. Wiccan looked up, his eyes glowing a bright blue. Noh-Varr would be dodging and avoiding the robots attacks. There had to be at least 30 of them. He'd be tripped and fell to the ground. The robots held out their hands. Suddenly blue energy erupted from all the robots power cores. This caused the robots to all explode simultaneously. Wiccan floated down from the building he was on and went to Noh-Varr. Wiccan would drop to his knees. They both held each other's hands and cried. New York 21st, 2015 PM Building After the attack and decimation of the Young Avengers, the Fantastic Four would be getting ready to travel to Miami. On their way to the Fantastic Car MK III, several explosions could be heard outside, followed by the screams of the citizens of New York. After a few minutes fighting the robotic menace, Reed realizes that the robots can anticipate and adapt to their attacks. He instructs the team to keep their distance and use their powers in different ways as to confuse the attackers. Reed deploys a set of robots to assist them in battle, and together they manage to destroy some of the robots. Soon after, more robots arrive at the scene. Reed's creations are easily destroyed, leaving the team to fight for themselves against the seemingly unstoppable army of robots. Susan uses her powers to create a force-field to act as a protective aura around her body, and at the same time is seen using her powers to create force-fields around a robot's hand and causing it to collapse into pieces. Johnny creates a potent stream of plasma to melt a robot's head. Reed uses himself as a catapult to launch Ben at a robot's core to destroy it. After a quick turn of events, The Thing finds himself surrounded by 5 robots, his attackers brush off his attempts to fend them off and Ben is quickly destroyed by 3 missiles sent at him. 2 robots easily subdue Reed by sneaking up on him, and the second one holds his legs and flies off while the other holds the upper part of his body. The robot had stretched Reed beyond his limit, and his legs had been severed from his torso. As Johnny sees the remaining robots closing in on Susan to kill her, he attacks them to distract them and give Sue time to escape. Johnny is surrounded by the robots, and as they prepare to kill him, he unleashes his ultimate attack. All Sue can see is his brother covered in his Nova Flame before the robots along with himself are destroyed by the amounts of energy and heat he had discharged. The area around his body looks like a huge crater, similar to that of a nuclear warhead's impact. Susan approaches Johnny's body and holds him tight, and tears up, followed by a desperate scream. She is the only one that survived the attack.